kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Part 2
Now, where to go? Oh! Castle of Dreams, duh! Before we begin Stormies, I would like to point out that there is a vast amount of gibberish in this section, so please try to bear with me...you can do that can't you? Welcome to Cinderella's home world!!! First things first, where is Cinderelly? Ohh, she just err... passed us. Oh, and Terra's here too! Well that's one person retrieved back... hey! Wait, where is he going?! Terra!! Ahhh pooey! Well, let's head up the stairs and to the center to find a sticker. On the left side you'll find a treasure chest with the Thunderstorm shotlock and you'll find another treasure chest on the other side. Now that the treasure hunt is done, go to the big door. Aqua senses Unversed in Lady Tremaine's heart? Well, let's go to her place then!!! 22:06, May 20, 2011 (UTC)|tip=My first tip bubble...Now is a perfect time to level up, as before no unversed showed up}} At the bottom of the stairs and under both archs you'll find more treasure. In one of the chests you'll find a Barrier Surge- EQUIP IT! You may also find some Prize Pods (floating purple Unversed). These Unversed drop special items ever time they're hit, but they also dissapear if you don't kill them fast enough. At your current level you won't be able to kill them. Your next goal is to head through the big door. You'll now be in a long hallway that spawns a fair amount of Unversed. You can either run right past the Unversed or fight them to level up- it's your choice. Once you're finished in the hall go through the other big door. You're now in the Palace Courtyard. On your right you'll find a save point, 2 treasure chests and another sticker that you cannot reach yet. On the left side of the exit door you'll find another treasure chest and straight ahead you'll see another big door. It's the same as before; fight the Unversed and save or just run straight to the big door. In the forest... well, you've got the point by now. Fight or run away. You might notice a treasure chest which is actually a Spiderchest in disguise. You can kill it to get a nifty amount of munny. After you're finished head to ???- otherwise known as the Chateau. In the Chateau there's another save point, which you should use. Head forward but don't go near the house door. Instead, go all the way to end and then left to find a treasure chest with a Magic Recipe. Now, walk to the house door for another cutscene. Before you go to the Fairy Godmother, head to the shop and buy Confuse (you're gonna need it). Talk to the Fairy Godmother to continue. Hey, you're the size of a mouse! You're goal is to protect a mouse called Jaq to get the key to Cinderelleys room. Kill the unversed to make sure they don't hurt Jaq. If you bought Confuse then it will help, as will Barrier Surge. You can also press to automatically protect Jaq, but it will only activate when you are standing near him. Keep Jaq alive and once the "mission" is complete you'll be revived back to full size. For your efforts you'll be awarded with another Command Style (Thunderbolt). Yay! Cinderella's got her wish and....Um, what's that noise? Cinderelley's in trouble? Get to the forest now! Lady Tremaine...err, where is she? *Hears screams in a vertical distance* Oh, never mind our boss got them....wait, what??? Hey, happy ending!!! Fairy Godmother and Aqua have a little talk about dreams (:S) and you obtain a D-Link for Cinderelly and ANOTHER KEYBLADE!!!!! Your new weapons name is Stroke of Midnight. We then leave and a flash of light surrounds the world. You have now unlocked your first Command Board: Castle of Dreams. THIS WALKTHROUGH WILL NOT GO THROUGH THE COMMAND BOARD MINI GAME FOR UNKNOWN REASONS. Anywho, 3 new worlds are available now. Mirage Arena is an entirely different section so ignore it for now. Instead, let's go to the neighbouring world of Castle of Dreams- Dwarf Woodlands!! Until next time Stormies!!! Land of Departure | <- Previous Page | Next Page -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough